mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of Shadow
The Brotherhood of Shadow is a faction in the Mortal Kombat video game series. Info The Brotherhood of Shadow are an unholy, Satanic cult centred around the demon sorcerer Quan Chi and the bosses Noob-Smoke and will forever worship the fallen God Shinnok. Its countless members are ever scheming and planning for his release from the Never Never Land. Its members are stealth, and most of them are ninjas, and are involved with black magic. They achieved their goal when Quan Chi was able to get hold of the secret amulet needed to free Shinnok from his eternal prison, from where he already controlled the entire Hell. Agents such as Tanya and Reiko rose to prominence during the subsequent war with Kitana, the rebels of Edenia, Raiden and his Earth warriors during the events of Mortal Kombat 4. Their joint effort ultimately failed, however, and Shinnok was defeated. In the events leading up to Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Deception, Quan Chi began eluding Noob's control and prepared for the creation of his own armies, while Sereena and Ashrah left the Brotherhood. With Shinnok eliminated as a presence to be reckoned with and Quan's own plans with the Deadly Alliance, the Brotherhood seemed to have lost its importance, or at least be on hold as Noob and Smoke too, were losing power. It appears that for most members, their time spent with the Brotherhood was merely a catalyst for more important things to come. It was later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon that Sereena is working again with the Brotherhood of Shadow, albeit under a spell from Quan Chi. This story is also revealed through her released bio from the game. At the heart of the Brotherhood of Shadow's fanatical religion are these diabolical zealots' very desire to bring about the day when the malevolent Elder God Shinnok is finally and completely set free from the dark depths of Hell, and his will is done. They'll stop at nothing to achieve their insidious, Utopian dream of being at the right hand of their divine master and creator, and thus forever rule all creation itself. Member Appearances MK II Noob Sailbot is the leader and first member of the Brotherhood of Shadow to ever appear in the series, operating in the shadows under the command of Shinnok, keeping track of the events of Outworld's tournament. MK III Noob Sailbot appears once more, apparently having set a "base of operations" in a dark lit area known as Noob's Dorfen. It is during this time he is the true leader working outside the Never Never Land, under orders of Shinnok to align himself with Shao Kahn, during the Outworld Emperor's invasion of Earth, while also secretly aiding Earth's warriors in defeating Shao Kahn. MK 4 Another member of the organization, Reiko, makes his debut. Sometime before the events of the game, Tanya, a close ally of the Brotherhood of Shadow, had been enlisted into the clan as an agent, pretending to be a close ally of the Earth warriors. There is also a cutscene in which Reiko and Tanya along with Quan Chi, scheme how to free the fallen Elder God Shinnok. MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero The first storyline appearance of the organization comes in the form of three deadly assassins: Sereena, Kia and Jataaka. Jataaka and Kia are "killed" by the younger Sub-Zero, but Sereena is strangely spared by the Lin Kuei warrior. She later appears to help Sub-Zero in defeating Quan Chi. Although the duo achieved victory, it is cut short by Shinnok, who "kills" her with a bolt of energy. MK: Deadly Alliance Before the events of Deadly Alliance, Noob Sailbot appeared in the war between Edenia's new Shokan forces under leadership of Goro and Kitana as well as Shao Kahn's diminished army. He ambushes the weary Goro and fatally wounds him. Meanwhile, Sereena resurfaces and defects from the Brotherhood of Shadow, meeting up with the younger Sub-Zero, now Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, pledging her servitude to the newly reformed clan, indebted to the younger brother's strange compassion towards her. MK: Armageddon While still being the leader of the Brotherhood of Shadow, Noob Sailbot allies with Quan Chi, who is gathering fighters for the Forces of Darkness for the Battle of Armageddon. Quan Chi knows that the planets are in the brink of destruction, so he casts a deadly spell upon Orin, Steven's guardian dragon, in order to try preventing him into putting a halt to his plans. The sorcerer then orders Kia, Jataaka and the controlled Sereena to kill Steven. Steven defeats Kia and Jataaka, but was unaware he freed Sereena from Quan Chi's control. The sorcerer has also formed an uneasy and distrustful alliance with fellow villains Onaga, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. Known members *Noob-Smoke *Quan Chi *Jataaka *Kia *Sereena (former) *Ashrah (former) *Reiko *Tanya *D'Vorah Gallery Noob_and_Smoke_MK9.jpg|Noob-Smoke, leaders of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Chi's_girls.jpg|Quan Chi with sisters of Shadow. Quan_Chi_trolling_with_the_amulet.jpg|Quan Chi. Shinnok_with_his_staff.jpg|Lord Shinnok, the God of the Brotherhood. Bro of Shadow.jpg|A brother of Shadow. Sereena,_Kia_and_Jataaka.jpg|Sereena, Kia and Jataaka. Shadow assassin.jpg|A member kneeling before Smoke. Category:Gangs Category:Armies Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:Non Humans Category:Earth Monsters Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Undead Characters Category:Satanism Category:Antagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil